


Green

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealous Akaashi, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Keiji never liked the color green. The color meant many things: life, renewal, harmony. But it also meant jealousy and greed. He never liked the color, never wore it. Yet he couldn’t help but see it whenever he looked in the mirror.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, vague Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 105
Kudos: 356





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [micasspica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasspica/gifts), [kurokenstxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokenstxn/gifts), [kozume_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozume_kun/gifts).



> I want to give a really big thank you to Moca, Michi and Kenmi for going on this journey with me as I wrote this fic! It took me month of writing and rewriting and throwing in ideas a lo loco and i just love y'all thank you <3

Akaashi Keiji was never a jealous person. He always kept his calm, was rational when needed. He was straightforward and hated avoiding a problem. 

Yet, there was one problem he wanted to ignore forever. 

Keiji never liked the color green. The color meant many things: life, renewal, harmony. But it also meant jealousy and greed. He never liked the color, never wore it. Yet he couldn’t help but see it whenever he looked in the mirror. 

“Akaashi!”

Keiji flinched at the loud voice of one Bokuto Koutarou. He knew he should have been used to his loud voice, he should have. Should have because he had heard that voice calling for him one too many times. He turned half way to see Bokuto walking at a brisk pace towards him, eyes as bright as his smile. 

“Hello, Bokuto-san.” Keiji set down the flower arrangement he was fixing. He found a part time job with a florist, working most weekends and afternoons on weekdays. 

Bokuto visibly deflated. “Akaashi, you don’t have to be so formal with me anymore! I’m not your senpai!”

“Sorry, Bokuto-san. I respect both you and Fukuda-san too much to be casual with you.” The words tasted bitter in his mouth. 

Fukuda was Bokuto’s girlfriend whom he had met during his first year of college, hitting it off during an assignment they had. 

Bokuto hummed. “Here! I brought you lunch! I know it’s a long day for you.” He held out a bento box, smiling widely. 

Keiji was reluctant to take it. Bokuto didn’t have to act this way towards him, but he guessed it was because Keiji did too much for him in high school. A repayment of sorts. Keiji reached out, palm up. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto grinned as he set the bento on Akaashi’s hand. “Have a good day, ‘Kaashi! I’ll see you tonight?” His voice sounded hopeful, almost as if there was a possibility of not seeing him that evening. 

Keiji only nodded, watching as Bokuto’s grin widened - if it was even possible. He watched as Bokuto walked away and waved, gym bag slung over his shoulder, definitely on his way to practice. With a heavy sigh, he went in the store where he put away his bento, leaving it untouched for the rest of the day. 

Arriving at the apartment felt more like a chore than going to a place where he felt like he could relax. Keiji was never sure if Fukuda would be there, curled against Bokuto with a content smile on her face as they watched movies or whatever on one of their laptops. Or maybe cooking, something that Bokuto enjoyed very much. It made Keiji’s chest hurt just thinking about it. It made his stomach churn with an unpleasant feeling.

God, he was a horrible person. 

He unlocked the door, expecting to see them on the couch, watching a movie. What he did not expect was to see Bokuto half naked with his hands up Fukuda’s blouse. The three of them froze, the ugly feeling in Keiji’s stomach worsened. Two pairs of eyes were on him, wide as the gaping hole in his chest.

Keiji swallowed and shut the door behind him after leaving the apartment. He pulled out his phone, calling Konoha. 

“Hey, Akaa-“

“Can I crash at your place?” The words came out of his mouth before he could greet Konoha properly. “Fukuda-san is over.”

“Sure. Let me know when you’re almost here.”

“Thank you.” Keiji shoved his phone in the pocket of his pants and took a deep breath, calming the whirlwind of emotions going through him. 

He hated the feeling of not being able to have what he wanted. He knew it was wrong to believe Bokuto would be his at some moment in his life. Even if it was for a fleeting moment. Bokuto wasn’t his. Not even volleyball wise. 

Keiji wasn’t sure if he was okay with the fleeting moment. He wanted Bokuto for longer than that. He wanted him by his side for the rest of his life. He wanted to have Bokuto for himself, but knew it was impossible. Bokuto never saw Keiji as anything other than his underclassman or setter. Yes, they lived together, but Keiji always thought it was because it was convenient. No one else but him could keep up with Bokuto.

_ Fukuda can. _

He shook his head to get rid of the negative thoughts. He knew green was an awful color, but he couldn’t help but relate to it. 

Konoha was waiting for him when he arrived, beer in hand. 

Keiji chugged half of it in one go. “Please tell me you have more.”

Konoha only hummed in response, closing the door behind them. 

Keiji knew it would be a night where he would almost forget the burning feeling in his chest. 

The next morning, he woke up with his head pounding. The sun was too bright, the music Konoha was playing too loud. He groaned, covering his head with the blanket. 

Keiji wasn’t one to get drunk, really. But the image of Bokuto with his hand up Fukuda’s shirt was too ingrained in his head for him to forget. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” 

Keiji responded to Konoha with a grunt, earning a snort. 

“I made breakfast. Aspirin is in the bathroom, left toiletries and a towel for ya. Stay as long as you need. Call me if anything.” 

Keiji didn’t deserve a friend like Konoha. After a shower, breakfast and an aspirin, he was feeling a little better. He sat on the couch, thanking every deity in existence that he didn’t puke that morning. He reached towards the coffee table to grab his phone. 

_ Six missed calls _

_ 15 Messages from Bokuto _

Keiji sighed, deciding if opening the messages was a good idea. He knew Bokuto would probably hunt him down, but on the other hand, Fukuda would stop Bokuto from doing that. He chewed on his thumb nail nervously before deciding to open the messages. 

_ From: Bokuto  
OH MY GOD AKAASHI  
HOLY SHIT  
IM SORRY  
I DIDNT KNOW YOUD BE HERE SO EARLY  
IM SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!  
ARE YOU OKAY?  
WHERE DID YOU GO?!?!?!?!!!??  
ARE YOU SAFE  
AKAASHI PLS  
IM SORRY U HAD TO SEE THAT  
Konoha told me ur with him!  
I’m glad ur safe Akaashi!  
Im still so sorry!  
Wanna go to Sakura?  
It’s on me! _

Keiji sighed, tapping his forehead with his phone. Bokuto Koutarou would be the end of him. 

_ To: Bokuto  
I would love to go to Sakura, Bokuto-san _

_ From: Bokuto  
AKAASHII YOURE OKAY!!!!! _

_ To: Bokuto  
I never said I wasn’t. _

_ From: Bokuto  
BUT YOU LEFT AND I WAS WORRIED AND YOU DIDNT ANSWER EITHER _

_ To: Bokuto  
Bokuto-san, you were being indecent with Fukuda-san.  _

_ From: Bokuto  
IM SORRY I WONT DO IT AGAIN I PROMISE D: _

_ To: Bokuto  
Alright, I’ll go back in a while.  _

_ From: Bokuto  
:D !!!!!! _

Keiji groaned against one of the couch pillows, immediately regretting it when the pounding in his head worsened. He wanted to disappear


	2. Chapter 2

Work sucked the life out of Keiji, but not more than school. Finals were approaching and Keiji felt like he would pass out from exhaustion. He had asked for a week off work to be able to study, not wanting to fall behind on anything.

He was currently sitting at the kotatsu, eyes in the history book in front of him. He wasn’t sure what the books intended purpose was. He stared at it for ten seconds too long and realized he needed a break from studying. 

The apartment was quiet, Bokuto visiting his family for the weekend. Keiji would have liked to stay a weekend at home, but he was a little too busy for his liking. He was sure Bokuto was just as busy, not that it concerned him anyway.

Deep down it did. 

Keiji huffed, annoyed at himself because Bokuto was not his. He watched his ramen boil, mind everywhere but on the ramen. He sat on the kotatsu again once his meal - could he call it a meal? - was done. He ate absentmindedly, thinking how nice one of Bokuto’s meals would taste. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He needed to stop thinking about Bokuto so much. 

After finishing his ramen, Keiji tried to study again but it was futile. He had too many thoughts and no thoughts at once. He spent the rest of the afternoon watching meaningless television. It didn’t particularly entertain him but it didn’t bore him either. He only had it on to fill the silence, something Bokuto was good at.

Keiji was curled up under the kotatsu, eyes on his phone as he scrolled through the messages his class sent to their group chat. It was annoying how quickly they wrote. The reason he didn’t leave was because they were good at planning study sessions and actually worked. 

The door banging against the wall made Keiji jump, dropping his phone. Bokuto looked sheepish as he closed the door behind him.

“Sorry, ‘Kaashi. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine.” He sat up, leaning his arms on the kotatsu. “How was the weekend at home?”

Keiji listened intently to everything Bokuto was saying. He thought Bokuto’s life was interesting, he had a story for almost everything. Or it was the way that he told the story that made it interesting, Keiji wasn’t sure why but he always paid attention. 

“How was your weekend?”

_ Oh, no. _

How was Keiji supposed to tell him he spent the entire weekend wallowing in self pity in the form of studying to the point where he forgot to eat? How was he supposed to tell him he ignored everyone who invited him to have some kind of fun because they got worried he wasn’t answering their messages? That he wasn’t eating well?

“It was fine.” The lie slipped past his lips without even thinking twice about it. He felt bad about it, but he couldn’t help it. Bokuto had other people to worry about, he didn’t need to worry about Keiji. 

Bokuto hummed but said nothing more. 

Keiji trained his eyes to the textbook in front of him. He didn’t want Bokuto to see right through him. He learned the hard way that Bokuto was able to read him as easily as Keiji read him. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling to be read so easily. He decided to focus on doing some kind of schoolwork.

_ He has a girlfriend to worry about.  _

Keiji heard more than saw Bokuto go to the kitchen. His fists gripped his sweats tightly, hiding them under the kotatsu. He wanted his jealous thoughts to go away, never wanting them to surface again. But it was useless. The thoughts were there, lingering, almost as if waiting to attack. 

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and decided to shower. Better than having consuming thoughts. 

He was towel drying his hair when there was a knock on the door. 

“Yes?”

“I made dinner. And we’re eating together! No buts.” A moment of silence passed before Bokuto snickered. “Butts.”

Keiji smiled down at the sink. It was impossible to move on from him in such a close proximity and when he acted like this. 

They sat across from each other on the kotatsu, Bokuto digging in after paying their respects. Keiji ate at his regular pace, savoring each bite. He was glad he had some proper food rather than the instant ramen. It wasn’t bad per se, but he knew it wasn’t healthy.

They were silent as they ate, Bokuto breaking the silence occasionally with quiet hums. Keiji thought it was cute. 

Keiji volunteered to the dishes. The method of scrub, rinse and stack relaxing him. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” 

Keiji almost dropped the plate he was stacking at Bokuto’s sudden question. He thought about it for a second. If they watched a movie it meant Bokuto was feeling like cuddling, something Keiji didn’t feel like. If they didn’t, Bokuto would be pouting for the rest of the evening, saying they never did anything fun. 

“I have a paper to finish, Bokuto-san.” It wasn’t a lie. He wanted to finish his paper but it wasn’t urgent. He turned to look at Bokuto who was leaning against the counter. 

“That’s fine! Need any help?” His question was genuine. Keiji knew Bokuto would help if he needed help. 

“No, it’s okay. Thank you.” He rinsed the sink and dried his hands. 

“Need company? Promise I won’t bother!” Bokuto pressed his hands together in a pleading motion in front face, eyes scrunched closed and shoulders slightly slouched. 

Keiji smiled. “I would like company.” 

Bokuto perked up, wide grin on his face. 

Keiji was a weak man. 

* * *

His week went by a lot faster than he thought. Finals were done but, unfortunately, not work. Keiji wasn’t sure if he was able to travel home, money being tight. He didn’t want to depend on his parents, always telling them he was okay with money and making up the excuse that work was busy. It was, but not enough he wasn’t able to go home for a few days. He knew he would be in the apartment by himself but it was okay. They had decorated to make it a little more festive, even if they would take it down on New Year’s Day. Maybe not. They were both lazy when taking down decorations.

Keiji watched as Bokuto walked out of his room with a duffel bag over his shoulder. He hadn’t told Bokuto he wasn’t going home, knowing the older of the two would stay to keep Akaashi company. He wanted Bokuto to be with his family. Keiji wanted to be alone. Just not lonely.

Bokuto’s hair was down, the shorter strands barely covering his forehead. He looked huggable. Keiji would very much like a ‘Bokuto Koutarou Hug’ but those were reserved for Fukuda. 

Keiji looked away, eyes on the screen of his computer instead. He had his glasses perched on his nose, contacts being too much of a hassle while on break. He wasn’t watching the anime he had on, it was more for background noise. He was under the kotatsu, the cold nip of the air coming in once in a while through the window that was opened just a crack. 

He would have to close it soon.

“I’m off!” Bokuto’s tone sounded cheerful as he slipped on his shoes in the genkan.

“Have fun, Bokuto-san.” Keiji rested his head on the kotatsu, watching Bokuto struggle with slipping on his shoes. 

“You, too, ‘Kaashi! I’ll call you on Christmas day. Oh! Maybe we can meet up on New Years!” 

Keiji hummed. “I’ll think about it.”

“Akaashi! Don’t be mean.” Bokuto pouted at him.

Keiji rolled his eyes as he lifted his head. “Alright. We’ll meet up. Hurry or you’ll miss your train.”

Bokuto yelped and left with a hurried goodbye over his shoulder. 

Keiji sighed, resting his forehead on the kotatsu. He had to work in an hour and he needed to get ready. He didn’t want to go but the extra money would come in handy. He really wanted to eat and sleep. 

Work was rather uneventful. He only organized the flower arrangements people had ordered and had very few customers come in to order. His shift ended and went to his locker where he put his things away.

“Akaashi-kun?”

He turned and saw his boss, Miria-san.

“Bokuto-kun came by before your shift and asked me to give you this.”

Keiji furrowed his brows as he accepted the envelope. He opened it, feeling confused as to why Bokuto couldn’t give it to him personally. He opened the piece of paper with Bokuto’s messy scrawl.

_I know you didn’t have enough to go home but I didn’t want you to be alone! :)_

Keiji’s chest warmed at the train ticket in the envelope, the departing date reading the next morning. He felt his eyes water because Bokuto knew him too well. He had no idea how Bokuto found out he wasn’t able to go home. He fished his phone out of his pocket and pressed on Bokuto’s contact.

“Akaashi!”

“You didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to! I know you didn’t have enough and that you want to see your family even if you didn’t tell me. Which I am offended!” Bokuto’s tone turned quieter. “I wanted you to have a nice time with your family.”

Keiji held back his tears, biting his bottom lip. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” He hugged the ticket to his chest, trying to calm his beating heart. “I’ll pay you back.” 

“No way! It’s my Christmas gift to you! Along with your birthday because, you know, I forgot to get you something.” His tone was sheepish as he finished his sentence. 

Keiji snorted as he stepped out into the frigid winter air. “I told you you didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“I know!” 

Keiji huffed. “Did, um, did Fukuda-san say anything?” The name tasted bitter in his mouth. He disliked talking about her, but he needed to know if she had been against Bokuto’s decision. He wasn’t sure how he would feel if she had been against it.

“Nope! She told me it was a great idea! She helped me pick out a convenient time for you, too!” 

Keiji’s heart twisted in his chest as he hummed. Green was not his color. 


	3. Chapter 3

Spending time with his family was what Keiji needed. He felt less stressed and it felt good to be with them, even if it was for a few days. He really owed it to Bokuto. 

Bokuto who was always so thoughtful. Bokuto who always had others best interests at heart. Bokuto who always thought about others over himself. Bokuto who was calling his name and waving when he spotted Keiji walking towards him.

“Hello, Bokuto-san, Fukuda-san.” Keiji wasn’t expecting her to be there. He thought it would only be him and Bokuto but he understood. In a sense. Bokuto wanted to spend time with both of them. Keiji wished Bokuto hadn’t invited Fukuda-san but she was his girlfriend after all. Keiji wondered if Bokuto had invited him last minute. 

“Hey!” 

Keiji turned and was pleasantly surprised he would not be third wheeling the New Years Eve celebration. Konoha, Komi and Sarukui were walking towards them, all of them bundled up in their coats.

“I’m fucking freezing.” Konoha complained. 

“It’s not that cold. You’re just a walking popsicle.”

“No, Bokuto. You’re a walking furnace.”

The group snickered at Bokuto’s pout.

They enjoyed the festivities. Keiji was glad the three former teammates joined them, he had no idea what he would have done if he was third wheeling. He noticed Fukuda got along well with everyone. She was nice and outgoing and was interested in volleyball as much as Bokuto. Her friends joined them a while later, the group growing. And so did Keiji’s anxiety. One of Fukuda’s friends was a little too flirty and touchy for his liking, making him uncomfortable. He didn’t want to come off as rude by telling her he needed his space, so he kept quiet. 

“Is she making you uncomfortable?”

Keiji turned to Konoha questioningly. 

“It’s written all over your face.” Konoha smirked. “I can be your knight in shining armor for tonight.” He smiled cheekily making Keiji snort.

“My hero.” He rolled his eyes as they linked their arms. 

Keiji stuck close to Konoha and Sarukui for the evening. Bokuto had invited them but he was more preoccupied with Fukuda. It made a pang go through Keiji’s chest. It was quick but hard. It felt worse than receiving a ball with his face. 

Bokuto and Fukuda excused themselves when the time to watch the sunrise was near. Keiji tried not to be disappointed but Bokuto was not his. He could do nothing but watch. 

“I wanna go home.” Keiji mumbled into his scarf. His eyes were downcast. 

“And leave you to watch the sunrise alone?” Sarukui frowned. “I don’t think so.”

“I know a spot where we can watch it.”

The group followed Komi as he lead the way, talking about strange anecdotes that occurred while in college. It made Keiji smile at how hard they were trying to cheer him up. He couldn’t ask for better friends. They reached a spot and sat down, waiting for the sun to rise. Keiji didn’t speak much, opting to listen to his friends. 

They watched the sun rise, Keiji hoping for a better new year. 

He woke up early in the afternoon. It was earlier than he was expecting but he wasn’t complaining. His stomach rumbled so he decided to get up and make himself something to eat. He was half asleep as he put water in the kettle, his body telling him he still needed more sleep. He washed his face in the bathroom as the water boiled. He clicked his tongue as he realized his face was slightly swollen. That was annoying. 

Keiji wondered what he didn’t have that Fukuda did to have attracted Bokuto. She was pretty, her long dark hair cascading down her back and her blue eyes were always bright. She was short, reaching up to Bokuto’s chin and her voice was on the sweeter side. 

It was probably that. 

_ And that she’s a girl. _

Keiji shook his head and went back to the kitchen. He should eat and watch something. He didn’t want the negative thoughts to consume him again. 

* * *

The start of the term was a little too chaotic for Keiji. He woke up late on the first day, arriving to class ten minutes late. Bokuto was complaining that training was consuming too much time meanwhile Fukuda was complaining about how she and Bokuto weren’t spending time together; Keiji wanted to scream. He was already assigned a big project for one of his classes that was due at the end of the semester and the worst part was that it was in pairs. 

He rarely saw his friends during the first month of the term, everyone being busy with their own things. 

Keiji was in the middle of a reading when he heard his phone buzz from somewhere between the cushions. He dug through them until he pulled it out.

_ From: Bokuto _

_ Do u wanna go to sakura? _

_ To: Bokuto _

_ I’m in the middle of a reading I need to finish for tomorrow.  _

_ From: Bokuto _

_ But u need a break! Practice is over in a few be ready!!!! _

Keiji sighed. Bokuto wasn’t wrong, he needed a break but he was only a few pages away from finishing. With a click of his tongue, Keiji marked the paragraph he left on before closing the door. Bokuto would be there any minute and he needed to get dressed. He hoped it would be the two of them. 

Keiji showered and dressed, a pit forming in his stomach. He chewed on his bottom lip as he fixed his hair for the umpteenth time. The sound of the front door unlocking told him his time was over. 

“Akaashi?” 

“Bathroom.” He called out, fixing his shirt and making sure there wasn’t anything on it. 

“You ready?” Bokuto popped his head in through the space between the door and the frame. 

Keiji turned and nodded. He noticed Bokuto’s eyes looked different, they looked dull and lacked the usual spark of excitement. He didn’t question it. Bokuto would eventually tell him if something was wrong. 

Bokuto put his bag away as Keiji slipped on his coat. He grabbed his gloves and scarf and they left the apartment. Bokuto filled the silence as they walked to Sakura; Keiji noticed it wasn’t as animated. He knew Bokuto had his off days but he always knew the reason behind them. 

This was the first time Keiji couldn’t read Bokuto.

The fact hit Keiji like a bucket of ice cold water to the face. He was no longer able to tell what was wrong with his friend, what was bothering him or how to make him feel better. 

He tightened his coat around himself, shielding himself from the cold and his consuming thoughts. 

Sakura was warm when they entered, the owner’s son spotting them and greeting them. It was mostly empty so they sat in their usual spot, shedding their coats and ordering their usual; onigiri to start. Keiji listened as Bokuto rambled about practice, how Miya Atsumu was a great setter but “You’ll always be my favorite, ‘Kaashi!” 

Keiji only chuckled at that, he wasn’t sure if that was true or Bokuto was trying to cheer him up. It was probably the first option. Bokuto was an open book and was honest in every possible way. That was what Keiji loved the most about him.

They got their onigiri which Keiji dug in immediately after they paid their respects. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. 

“Hey, Akaashi?”

Keiji looked up from his phone. Bokuto had his eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking hard. “Is everything okay?” He put his phone away. 

Bokuto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “If you were in a relationship and your significant other implied they want to move in together, what would you tell your roommate?”

Keiji felt his stomach plummet and heart lurch to the back of his throat. He continued with Bokuto’s not-so-hypothetical question. “Oh, well, I would tell my roommate before it was settled. Give them time to find a cheaper place or find another roommate.” He sighed. “Why are you asking me this, Bokuto-san?” He watched as Bokuto’s eyes darted around the room, never settling on something for more than three seconds. 

“Fukuda wants us to move in together.”

Keiji’s breath hitched in his throat. He should have seen this coming. He should have known. He just thought it would be later, not now. “Oh. Well, our lease ends at the end of the semester and I would like our deposit money back.”

“Oh! It’s not now! We were thinking at the beginning of the next semester.” Bokuto’s eyes were wide as he waved his hands in front of his face. “She knows the lease won’t end until a few months. I just wanted your opinion on it.”

Even if Keiji wanted to tell him that it wasn’t a good idea he didn’t want to rain on Bokuto’s parade. “You do what you think is the right choice, Bokuto-san. Sadly, I cannot make this choice for you. But please let me know in advance. I will need to look for a place before summer starts.”

“Thank you, ‘Kaashi! You’re the best.” Bokuto dug into his onigiri with renowned vigour, the excited glint returning to his eyes.

Keiji wanted to see that look on Bokuto’s face every day. His only wish: him being the cause of it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Keiji was lounging on the couch, nose buried in the novel he had to read for one of his classes. He didn’t want to admit it, but it captured his attention and he couldn’t put it down. It was an interesting novel about dystopian futures and the topic intrigued him. He was so into it, he didn’t hear the front door open and close. Nor the footsteps approaching.

“Watcha reading?”

Keiji  _ almost  _ yelped in surprise, clutching the novel to his chest as his heart pounded against his rib cage. “Bokuto-san.” His wide eyes regarded a freshly showered Bokuto. “You’re early.”

Bokuto raised an eyebrow. “You do know it’s almost dinner time, right?”

Keiji looked at the clock.

_ 7:38 p.m. _

“Oh. It is.” 

Bokuto snorted. “Well. I’ll make us something to eat!”

Keiji frowned. “I’ll help. I bet you’re exhausted.” He stood and followed Bokuto to the kitchen.

Bokuto was rambling about his day, how practice had been and how boring classes were as they cooked.

“Bokuto-san, you need to pay attention in mathematics ot it will happen like in high school.”

“Akaashi!”

Keiji grinned, glad they could still banter like they used to. As they ate, Keiji spoke of his day and the novel he was reading. He answered all of Bokuto’s questions, his heart swelling at how attentive Bokuto was being that evening. They finished dinner and did the dishes before going to the couch where Keiji continued with his novel, Bokuto taking out his laptop - while complaining - he had a paper to finish. Keiji chastised him, stating his studies were just as important as volleyball. Bokuto pouted but didn’t complain.

It was nice, spending the evening together for the first time in a while. They didn’t need to talk more than what they already did. Keiji finished the tenth chapter, noticing Bokuto was falling asleep.

“Bokuto-san. You’re falling asleep.”

Bokuto groaned rubbing his eyes. “Do you think I can squeeze in a nap?”

Keiji looked at the time on his phone.  _ 10:24. _ “I’ll wake you up.” He looked away as Bokuto shot him a bright grin. He tensed slightly as Bokuto rested his head on Keiji’s thigh. “You’re the best, Akaashi.”

Keiji only hummed, relaxing, They had done this many times before, there was no need to be nervous. At 10:50, Keiji shook Bokuto awake.

“Five more minutes.” Bokuto shifted, cheek pressed against Keiji’s thigh.

“Bokuto-san, you don’t have five more minutes.” He flicked Bokuto’s forehead. “Get up and finish at least half of it before midnight. I’ll stay with you.”

One golden eye looked up at him. “You will?” 

Keiji nodded. Bokuto got up so fast, he nearly got whiplash. He didn’t know how Bokuto could be so excited about something so small, yet it made him smile. They both fell asleep on the couch, paper only a quarter way done but curled up against each other under a blanket.

* * *

Keiji hated February. Not only was Valentine’s Day part of the problem, but work was absolute hell. The amount of people who came in to order flowers was something that was both endearing and ludicrous. He had more work hours, but it meant it put a strain on his school work and he barely had time to study properly. He was in the back most of the time, working on arranging the flowers and sorting out orders. It was the day before Valentine’s and he wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible. Miria-san told him he could go home if he wanted to, but Keiji declined. She was looking tired and he wanted to help as much as possible. 

Keiji’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out.

_ From: Bokuto _

_ You out yet? _

_ To: Bokuto _

_ No. I’m staying to help Miria-san until we’re done. _

_ From: Bokuto _

_ Need anything? _

Keiji furrowed his brows. Lately, Bokuto had been spending a lot of time with him. Time he would spend with Fukuda-san.

_ To: Bokuto _

_ No, thank you. Is everything okay? _

When Keiji didn’t receive an immediate reply, he pocketed his phone and continued working. He didn’t hear from Bokuto until he arrived at their apartment. It was oddly quiet and the only source of light was from Bokuto’s laptop. 

“Bokuto-san?” He spoke quietly, as if talking to a spooked animal. 

“Hey, ‘Kaashi.”

The lack of enthusiasm had Keiji worried. He set down his bag while kicking his shoes off. “Do you want to talk about it?” He turned on the hallway light. Bokuto was curled on the couch, blankets wrapped around him like a cacoon.

“Not really. Can we cuddle?” Bokuto’s voice was quiet, avoiding eye contact.

Keiji sighed. “Let me shower, okay?” At Bokuto’s nod, Keiji shed his outerwear and went to shower. He went to the living room; Bokuto was still curled up on the couch. He sat down, Bokuto curling against him. Keiji wrapped an arm around Bokuto, frowning as he heard quiet sniffles.

“B-”

“I think. . . Fukuda wants to break up with me.”

Keiji blanched, holding Bokuto at arm's length. “What?” His eyes were wide in confusion and shock. “What do you mean?”

Bokuto bit his lip, looking at the blanket. “She told me I never made time for her anymore.”

Keiji’s frown deepened. “Were you taking her out tomorrow evening?” 

Bokuto nodded, wiping his nose.

Keiji took a deep breath, not wanting to show how his words made his stomach twist. “You should still do it. It will show her that you still want to spend time with her. Fukuda-san saying that does not mean she wishes to break up with you, Bokuto-san. She just wants to see a little more effort on your part. That’s all.”

Bokuto looked pensive for a moment, staring at a spot past Keiji’s shoulder. “You’re the best, Akaashi!” His grin was bright as he looked at Keiji.

Keiji only hummed in reply, not sure what to answer.

Keiji was - in fact - very bitter the next day. Classes were alright, but work was hectic. Between handing out orders and helping customers choose a premade bouquet for their significant other, his day was a blur. It gave him a headache, temples pounding as he arrived at the apartment. T was dark and he was cold, hands freezing as he forgot his gloves in the bathroom that morning. He shed his outerwear and hung them on the rack with a sigh, A long, hot shower calmed his aching muscles and cleared his sinunses, the pounding of his head diminishing. He dressed in an oversized shirt which he was sure it wasn’t his, and lied on the couch scrolling through his social media.

He accidentally dozed off, the headache having lessened to a dull throb every few minutes. The time read 10:38p.m. He hadn’t eaten, but his appetite wasn’t there. He was tired down to his bones, he wanted someone to spend quiet evenings with where they could cuddle and not have to say a word.

_ Much like with, Bokuto-san. _

Keiji clicked his tongue in annoyance and plugged in his phone after setting his alarm. Unfortunately, sleep didn’t come again until two in the morning, head filled with unwanted thoughts and dreams plagued with scenes he would take to the grave.

* * *

“How’d you spend the day of love?”

Keiji rolled his eyes at Konoha’s teasing tone. They met up at the closest coffee shop, wanting to see each other after a busy month. 

“I took classes, worked and went home.” He brought the mug up to his lips, watching Konoha frown.

“When was the last time you went out? And don’t say today. I  _ will  _ kick you.”

Keiji huffed and chewed on his bottom lip. “New Years.”

Konoha sputtered, coffee dripping from his chin. Keiji snorted, handing him a napkin. “You’re joking right?”

Keiji shook his head, avoiding Konoha’s pitying look. 

“When are you free next time?”

“Friday.”

“Good. We’re going out. Guys night out!” Konoha was grinning brightly and Keiji thought he looked handsome.

He blinked, shocked at the thought and shook his head. “Okay. But we’re going to my favorite club.”

“Your wish is my command.”

They both snorted unattractively. 

“How’s that crush on Bokuto?”

Keiji set his mug down with a frown. “It’s still there.” He eyed the coffee in his mug as if it had personally offended him.

“Honestly, we all thought you two would end up together during high school.”

Keiji choked on air, covering his mouth with a napkin. Konoha laughed.

“Don’t look shocked. You compliment each other well.” The blond shrugged as if it were as normal as the sun in the sky. “Kind of disappointed when we figured you like him. I was going to ask you out.”

Keij blushed, making Konoha laugh again. 

“No need to be shy, Akaashi-kun.” His eyes glistened with mirth. “That was a few years ago. No hard feelings.” He waved off Keiji’s look of concern.

Keiji chewed on his bottom lip, staring at his half drunk coffee. “I. . . always thought you were handsome.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, it had just crossed his mind that Konoha had always been handsome.

It was Konoha’s turn to choke, apples of his cheeks pink. They avoided eye contact for a minute; it broke at Keiji’s snort. The absurdity of it all sent them into a fit of giggles. 

“So, it this like an impromptu date?” Konoha joked, leaning back into his chair.

Keiji’s cheeks were still pink as he shifted in his chair. “Konoha-san, I-”

Konoha shushed him with a hand over his wrist. “I’m kidding. I know how much you like Bokuto. Besides, it was a long time ago. Now! Who do you want to invite for Friday?”

Keiji smiled, grateful for Konoha. They spent the rest of the early afternoon deciding who they would invite and where would the meeting point be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really a spoiler but things are gonna get a little spicy in the next chapter 〜(^∇^〜）
> 
> thank you for reading and comment on this fic! I love reading them and even if I take like 3684928491 days to answer I always try to do my best!


	5. Chapter 5

Friday rolled around slower than Keiji would have liked. He was looking forward to spending a night out with his friends. His and Bokuto’s apartment was the meeting point. Almost everyone was there, they were waiting on Washio and Konoha who said they were running a little late. The others collectively decided to wait for them downstairs. Keiji was huddled close to Komi, seeking warmth. It was supposed to be warmer, but Keiji figured he couldn’t trust the weather app. 

It wasn’t long until they spotted the two missing members. They all greeted each other and walked the block to the club, talking animatedly on the way. 

Once inside, they snagged a booth in the booth. Keiji snatched the corner, Konoha sitting next to him. Washio and Bokuto took the seats across while Komi went to buy the first round. The five of them caught each other up with everything that was going on in their lives over drinks. 

Keiji was into his fifth drink, feeling a little lightheaded when Bokuto announced he would go for another round. He watched Bokuto head to the bar.

“Wanna dance?” 

Keiji looked up at Konoha who had his hand out. He took it, letting Konoha lead him to the mass of sweaty people dancing the night away. Keiji had his arms around Konoha’s neck, Konoha’s arms around his waist. They danced to the beat of the music, bass rumbling in Keiji’s chest. They were close, foreheads pressed together and breaths mingling. He wasn’t sure how it happened or what made him do it, but one minute they were dancing and the next they were kissing in the middle of the dance floor. 

Konoha pulled away first, noses touching. They were staring at each other with wide eyes, almost like neither knew who initiated the kiss. 

“Holy-”

“Shit.”

Dark eyes met blue for a second too long before they looked away, chuckling breathlessly. Keiji’s hands were in Konoha’s hair and let go to place them on his neck instead. They had stopped dancing, embarrassment filling their every nerve.

“Sorry about that.” Konoha said over the music, his lips were close to Keiji’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “But I think it caught someone’s attention.”

Keiji chanced a glance to the table. Bokuto was staring at them with intense golden eyes. The same intensity he only had in games. He swallowed thickly before turning to Konoha. “Do you think-”

“That he looks like he wants to punch me?” Konoha scoffed, but he was smirking. “Yeah. Let’s keep dancing.”

Keiji nodded, his body might have been on the dance floor but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn’t stop thinking about Konoha’s lips on his nor the intensity of Bokuto’s gaze. 

“Can I kiss you?” Keiji asked, eyes on Konoha’s lips. 

“You already did.”

Keiji rolled his eyes at the smirk that hadn’t left Konoha’s lips. “Shut up.” The - ridiculous - smirk was still in place as they kissed again. Keiji sighed; Konoha’s lips were soft. It felt better than the first, Konoha’s hands firm against his back pulling him closer. 

Keiji pulled away, needing air. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but his stomach was unsettled as Konoha buried his face in Keiji’s neck. 

“Should we-“

“Yup.” 

They pulled apart and walked to the table, ears and cheeks pink. Komi was smirking from behind his beer bottle, Washio had a glint of amusement in his eyes and Bokuto-

“Where’s Bokuto-san?” Keiji was frowning as he sat down. He took the beer Komi handed him and took a sip.

“Said he needed the bathroom.” 

Keiji’s frown deepened at Washio’s words. 

“Eh, he’s fine.” Komi shrugged. “Probably on the phone with Fukuda.”

Keiji hummed. He was grateful he sobered up. He wasn’t sure how to feel. He was sure Bokuto’s gaze was directed at him and Konoha, and it was strange how he hadn’t returned ten minutes after he and Konoha sat down. “I’m going to look for him.” Keiji stood up and went to the bathroom, ignoring the other’s protests. When he opened the door to the bathroom, Bokuto was slumped over one of the sinks, knuckles white from gripping it.

Keiji swallowed. He had never seen Bokuto like this before. He wasn’t sure if this was a weakness or something else. He decided to approach with caution. 

“Bokuto-san, are you alright?” 

Bokuto jumped, eyes wide. “Akaashi! What are you doing here?”

Keiji raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been gone for ten minutes. What’s wrong?”

“Ten minutes!” Bokuto looked scandalized as if he had no idea that so much time had gone by. He looked at his watch and squeaked; Keiji snorted. “Sorry! Let’s go, yeah?”

Keiji wasn’t able to answer before Boktuo was already on his way out of the bathroom. He wondered why Bokuto had been in the bathroom for so long, it was strange coming from him. He wasn’t one to not tell Keiji how he was feeling. Keiji wondered if he only told Fukuda about his problems now.

He shook his head, annoyed at himself. 

After another round, courtesy of Keiji, they called it a night. The walk back to the apartment was quiet and cold. Keiji was used to the cold, but not quiet. Quiet meant something happened. Quiet meant Bokuto was upset about something. It hurt to admit, but Keiji was getting used to not being able to point out how Bokuto was feeling, what he was thinking or what made him upset. 

With a huff, he pulled out his keys as they reached the apartment complex. Bokuto continued walking down the sidewalk. 

“Bokuto-san?”

“Going to Mei’s.” He didn’t look back.

Keiji’s chest tightened and angrily stalked to the apartment. He was angry at himself for the jealousy boiling in his stomach. His eyes were watery as he shoved the key into the keyhole and almost slammed the door shut. He changed clothes, moving rougher than usual. He banged his elbow on his dresser and cursed. 

His phone buzzing on the dresser distracted him.

_ From: Konoha _

_ Made it home safe? _

_ To: Konoha _

_ Yes. Did you? _

_ From: Konoha _

_ Yup _

_ Sorry for kissing you so suddenly tonight (*-∀-)ゞ _

Keiji snorted. He had to admit, his lips still felt the ghost of Konoha’s on his. He bit on his bottom lip as he replied.

_ To: Konoha _

_ I kissed you after, didn’t I? _

_ From: Konoha _

_ yougotmethere.jpg _

Keiji snorted hard. Konoha was something else. With a sigh, he plugged his phone and curled under the blankets. 

_ To: Konoha _

_ He calls her Mei.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter than the other but i kind of wanted to leave it hanging hehe (*-∀-)ゞ
> 
> thank you for leaving comments and kudos they make me really happy!! thank you for the support uwu


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you busy?”

Keiji jumped three feet in the air at Bokuto’s voice. He had been in his room, worksheets spread out in front of him. He had to give them in to his instructor in a few hours and he was only half way done.

“Never mind. I think you’re a little busy.” Bokuto leaned on the door frame with a frown. “Need any help?” 

Keiji looked down at the mess of papers on the floor. “I do actually. If you don’t mind.”

Bokuto walked into the room and sat across Keiji. “What do I need to do?”

He gave Bokuto instructions to organize his papers in order as he finished the other half. Every once in a while, he looked through his lashes to see Bokuto looking at the papers in wonder.

“You had a bit of a mess here.” Bokuto teased placing the last paper face down.

Keiji sighed. “I know. It’s been messy lately. Work is keeping me busy now that flowers are starting to bloom.”

Bokuto only hummed. The silence was heavy, like there was an elephant in the room neither wanted to address. He set down his papers when done and stapled them together. 

“Is something the matter?” 

Bokuto blinked at Keiji’s question. “What do you mean?”

Resisting the urge to scowl, Keiji put away his papers. “You look like you want to tell me something. Did something happen last night?”

“Oh! No, it’s fine. I can talk to Mei about it later.”

_ Mei.  _

The name made Keiji’s mouth go stale. “Okay. I need to get ready.” 

Keiji sat heavily on his bed when Bokuto was gone, tears stinging his eyes.

* * *

“Hey there, handsome.” 

Keiji was about to tell the person off, but a small smile made its way to his face when he saw Konoha leaning on the counter. “How can I help you, kind sir?” The sarcasm was heavy and it made both of them snort. 

“It’s mom's birthday and I need help.” Konoha’s nose scrunched. 

Keiji wanted to tap his nose. “Follow me.” He spent over ten minutes getting the flower arrangement done, asking Konoha what his mother’s favorite flowers and colors were. 

“I was wondering.” Konoha looked bashful as he took the flowers from Keiji. “If you would like to go as my plus one to my cousin’s wedding.”

Keiji looked at Konoha as if he had grown an extra arm or head. “Konoha-san, I-“

“It’s fine if you can’t go. My mom is just kind of expecting me to bring someone.” He made a face that made Keiji snort. “They’ve been annoying me for a while. Please. Just this once. I promise.” 

His pleading look had Keiji caving in. “Fine. Just this once. Give me the information. I just need to talk to Miria-san and ask for the day off. I can't believe I’m doing this for you.” He muttered more to himself. 

“Great! I’ll text you later!” 

Keiji sighed. What did he get himself into?

* * *

Konoha burst out laughing when he saw Keiji. He doubled over, wheezing loudly and clutching at his stomach.

“It’s  _ not _ funny.” Keiji sounded petulant as he struggled to take off the blazer he hadn’t used in over five years. It was small but Keiji had no clue it would get _stuck_. “Can you help me get out of it? We’re already late.”

Konoha composed himself and helped Keiji take it off. “You know you’ve grown since high school right?” He pointedly looked at Keiji's arms.

Keiji made a face. “Didn't think it would be that much. I guess I’ll go without the blazer.” 

“You look fine without it.”

“I feel underdressed.”

“I’m serious, Akaashi. You look great.”

Keiji blushed under Konoha’s gaze. “Thanks. You, um.” He vaguely pointed at Konoha’s messy tie before reaching up and fixing it. “There.” 

“Thanks. Ready?” 

Keiji nodded after making sure he had everything. He felt a little naked not wearing a blazer but he had made the mistake of not trying it one beforehand. They walked out of Keiji’s room. Bokuto and Fukuda were on the couch, watching something. 

“Aw, you two look so cute!” Fukuda squealed. 

Keiji’s stomach churned. “Thank you. Have a nice evening.” He bowed slightly as Konoha waved from behind Keiji. “He… didn’t say anything.” He commented as they walked down the hallway. 

Konoha threw his arm around Keiji’s shoulders. “I know it sucks but think about this, Akaashi-kun. You’re my date today and open bar.” He made a gesture in the air as if presenting Keiji the bar.

“That second part does sound compelling.”

“Hey!” 

Keiji snorted and they continued on their way to the train station. 

* * *

The ceremony and reception were beautiful. Konoha’s cousin and his new wife looked stunning in their traditional wedding _yukata_. But what Keiji loved the most was the amount of alcohol he was ingesting. He was having fun for the first time in a long one and being with a tipsy Konoha made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He was dancing and cracking jokes in his slightly inebriated state, something he didn’t do often.

Konoha’s family loved him and he felt happy. Even if they weren’t dating, it brought a smile to Keiji’s face. Konoha’s family was open and inviting and it made him feel fuzzy in the best way possible. After dinner, a less upbeat song started and Keiji took Konoha’s offered hand. 

“Having fun?” Konoha grinned, placing his free hand on Keiji’s upper arm. 

“I am. Thanks for bringing me.” Keiji’s hand was dangerously low on Konoha’s back. He pressed his forehead against Konoha’s. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” The dirty blonde sounded confused, stroking Keiji’s arm with his thumb.

“I feel. . . I feel like I’m using you to move on from Bokuto-san.” He felt his eyes sting, so he closed them taking in a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Akaashi. I offered myself in a sense when I joked if it was an impromptu date.”

“It’s not fair to you.”

“Akaashi, I’m serious when I tell you it’s fine. I’m just sorry you’re hurting this way. It’s not fair to you. Besides, I’m here if you ever need someone. Platonic or not. Okay?”

Keiji rested his forehead on Konoha’s shoulder. “Thank you, Aki.”

“Ooh, nickname basis eh?”

Keiji grinned at Konoha’s teasing tone. 

They dance for the rest of the night, alcohol in their system spurring them to do silly things. 

Keiji didn’t know if making out against the door to his apartment as he tried to wiggle the key in counted as silly, but it felt damn good. They stumbled in, giggling as they tripped over their shoes. Keiji basked in the moan Konoha let out as he started to kiss down his neck. 

“Are you sure about this?” Konoha mumbled, hands buried in curly, dark hair. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.” Keiji’s voice was unrecognizable to his own ears; gruff and breathy. “Please.”

They spent the night tangled in sheets, breaths mingling and hands roaming places they usually wouldn’t be on. 

The next morning, Keiji woke up with a slight headache and the sun burning his retinas. He groaned, turning his face away from the sun. He pulled the blanket closer and found some resistance. He cracked open an eye and was met with Konoha’s back. The events of the night before flooded his mind and he covered his face in embarrassment. He had to admit, it was good. More than good, but the guilt was eating him alive. He felt like he had used Konoha for his own gain, even if he had assured Keiji he was being just as selfish. 

After minutes of rethinking his life choices, Keiji stood from bed and went to shower. He was back in his room when the door suddenly opened. 

“Akaashi!”  
  
Keiji shushed Bokuto and pointed at his bed where Konoha was still passed out. Something flashed in Bokuto’s eyes that Keiji had never seen before.

“Oh. Sorry. Just wanted to let you know I made tea. I would have made extra if I knew Konoha was here.” 

He felt unsettled as Bokuto said Konoha’s name but decided to brush it off. “Thank you, Bokuto-san. Don’t worry about him, he prefers coffee. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Bokuto looked between him and Konoha before closing the door as he left.

Keiji buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. He had been feeling that a lot lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all check out my other stuff on my [carrd](https://keiiji.carrd.co) i post hcs and au's on twitter you can find them on under the pinned tweet
> 
> also thank you thank you THANK YOU for the support y'all have been giving me it really means a lot because i hold this fic super close to my heart so thank you


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of days were tense in the apartment. Bokuto wouldn’t look him in the eye and would make up excuses as to why he wasn’t joining Keiji for dinner or even staying the night. Naturally, Keiji turned to Konoha. They would spend nights together on the couch watching crappy t.v. or on the floor of Keiji’s room doing homework. Occasionally, they would end up tangled in the sheets, sharing kisses and feather light touches. 

Bokuto was never home, so it was natural to find Konoha with his head on Keiji’s lap as they talked about their day as anime played in the background. Keiji had his hand in Konoha’s hair, playing with the locks between his fingers. He watched as Konoha dozed off, mouth partially open.

_I wish it was Bokuto-san instead._

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

* * *

Keiji remembers it like it was yesterday, the day he realized he was in love with Bokuto. 

He had been in bed complaining to someone about something Bokuto did when it dawned on him. The weird feeling he got whenever Bokuto directed his bright grin at him or when Bokuto told Keiji his tosses were the best. Tears sprung in his eyes and hands started to shake. His breath was coming out in short pants as he sat up, phone clattering on the floor. Thankfully, his parents didn’t hear anything and he was left crying into his blankets. He had sobbed for an hour, eventually growing tired and falling asleep, phone ignored on the floor.

The memory was still fresh in his mind, even if it had been four years ago. He wished he could forget, get rid of his feelings and be happy.

But he was happiest when loving Bokuto, even from afar. 

* * *

Loving Bokuto from afar was hell.

Keiji constantly saw him with Fukuda on campus and in the apartment and it irked him like no tomorrow. He wanted to tell her to leave, to break up with Bokuto because they made a _horrible_ couple. But it would all be lies. Bokuto and Fukuda made a _wonderful_ couple, they complemented each other well and Keiji could see how happy Fukuda made him. He didn’t want unhappiness for Bokuto. 

At the moment, Keiji was suffering while staring at the paper in front of him. He had an essay to finish and it was killing him because he couldn’t get his thought process in order. It was messy and he hated to see it reflected on his paper. The front door opened and Keiji didn’t bother to say anything as he angrily typed on his computer. He pointedly ignored the footsteps in the apartment and the thud of Bokuto’s bag landing on the floor. When the words didn’t come out how he wanted them, Keiji slammed his laptop shut with a growl. He covered his face with his hands, glasses askew. He took a deep breath and exhaled just as deeply. He fell back on the floor, careful not to smack his head on it and spread his arms as he stared at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Bokuto came into his sight sporting a frown. “Been a while since I’ve seen you this stressed.”

“I’m fine. Just a stupid paper I have due. I need to finish tonight because I work tomorrow.” Keiji’s face contorted; it made Bokuto snort. 

“I don’t have practice today. Let me know if you need help, yeah?” Bokuto’s smile was genuine as he asked. His eyes were bright and open. He wore his heart on his sleeve and that was what made Keiji love him. 

“Thanks.” After scrubbing his eyes and fixing his glasses, Keiji sat up and opened his laptop. He decided he would finish his paper before midnight.

It was quiet in the apartment, his and Bokuto’s relationship was still strained a little and it annoyed Keiji. He was still typing angrily on his laptop but now it was for a different reason. Things weren’t the same between them since Konoha had started to come around and hang out with Keiji. One minute they were fine and the next they weren’t speaking. Bokuto was always talking and it never bothered Keiji. The _silence_ was the real bother. 

Keiji was half way done with the conclusion when a plate with onigiri was set in front of him. He blinked down at the three pieces before looking up. Bokuto was already heading back to the kitchen. 

“Thank you.”

“You need to eat properly or else you won’t get anywhere with your assignments, ‘Kaashi.”

He looked down at the plate, hiding his grin.

Maybe, they could go back to how they used to be. 

* * *

“I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Keiji looked up from the floral arrangement he was fixing for a customer. The new trainee looked flustered as she tried to arrange a few flowers together. Patiently, he showed her how it was done step by step. 

“Thank you, Akaashi-senpai!” 

“Senpai, eh?”

Keiji looked at the new voice. It was Bokuto, grinning wide.

“Bokuto-san. What are you doing here?” Keiji was confused. Bokuto was supposed to be meeting with Fukuda at any moment.

It annoyed him how he knew when Bokuto would be meeting with Fukuda just by his clothes and hair. He was wearing his best jeans along with what he had dubbed his fancy coat and his hair was styled sideways instead of the usual spikes.

“You forgot your lunch!” Bokuto held up the bento he had in his hand.

“Oh, thank you.” He took the bento from Bokuto with a small nod. “I must have been distracted this morning. Sorry for troubling you.” He turned to his new coworker. “It’s no problem, Chiyo-san. And you don’t have to call me senpai. Akaashi is fine.”

“Okay!” Chiyo scurried to the back, probably to look for things to do.

“Trainee?”

Keiji nodded at Bokuto setting the bento down. “I’m sorry you had to go out of your way to bring me this. I could have bought something at the store instead.”

Bokuto waved him off. “It’s okay! I’m meeting Mei nearby. Kind of wanted to get her some flowers.” He looked bashful as he rubbed the back of his head.

Keiji’s heart twisted in his chest. “Okay, I can help you choose some.”

“You’re the best, ‘Kaashi!”

If Bokuto only knew how Keiji truly felt, he wouldn’t be saying those things.

* * *

“He’s been telling me I’m the best for, like, six fucking years. It’s pissing me off.” Keiji pouted as he crossed his arms on top of the table at Konoha’s and Sarukui’s apartment. 

“You look like a kid who didn’t get what he wanted.” Konoha handed Keiji a beer. “You’ll be fine, Kei. Just need to move on.” He sat across Keiji and opened his beer.

Keiji chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at the condensation on the can. “I’m sorry for being a brat. I never intended to use you, Aki. Please know that.”

“We’ve been through this too many times already. You think you’re using me, I think I’m using you. We’re both greedy as fuck, Keiji.” 

Keiji watched as Konoha took a generous gulp of his drink. He followed after opening his can. “Does this make us fuck buddies?”

Konoha choked on his beer, wheezing as he patted his chest roughly. He spoke after composing himself. “I’d rather not put a label on it. Sounds weird.” 

Keiji hummed and took another sip. Beer wasn’t on his “I enjoy this alcohol” list, but he wasn’t going to complain. “I just get _so_ annoyed when he starts talking about her around me. It’s like he’s blind or something.”

“Or something alright.”

Keiji glared at Konoha. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Konoha merely shrugged and went to play on his phone. 

“You know something don’t you?” 

“Just a speculation.”

“What is it?” 

“Can’t really tell you.”

“ _Aki._ ”

“Okay, fine.” He dropped his phone on the table. “It’s not just me who thinks this, but Bokuto probably likes you. Now don’t take it seriously. We’re just-“

“Speculating. Yeah. Well, it’s not true. He’s in love with Fukuda-san.” He took the last gulp of beer and set down the can. “And there’s nothing you or I or anyone can do about it.”

“Kei, I’m telling you. He glares at me whenever I’m too close to you. He’ll chew my head off if he finds out we’ve been sleeping together.” Konoha looked uncharacteristically serious and it made Keiji think. 

“I’m not sure, Aki. Maybe he’s just looking out for me.” 

Konoha hummed in response and went back to his phone, brows furrowed as he concentrated.

Keiji stared at his phone where an unanswered message from Bokuto asking where he was waited to be answered.

_What if Aki is right?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends and happy bokuaka day! wanted to update early cause well it's their day and i didn't write anything cause i was busy so i hope you enjoy!!

Keiji was five minutes away from finishing his shift on a fine Sunday afternoon when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It wasn’t a message because the buzzing continued. He took it out and saw Bokuto’s contact. He discreetly went to the back room and answered his phone.

“Bokuto-san, I’m at work right now.”

“When will you be out?” Bokuto’s breath sounded like he had run 10 kilometers. 

“In a few minutes. Is everything okay?” Keiji frowned, worried, and looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had caught him slightly slacking off. He was going home soon anyways. 

“I just- Will you meet me at the apartment?” His breathing was ragged and Keiji knew Bokuto was holding back tears.

“I’ll be there in ten.” He hung up and got rid of his apron before punching in the time clock. He bid his farewell to Chiyo and rushed out. 

He made it to the apartment in eight minutes and struggled to open the door; his hands were shaking. When he managed to open the door, he found Bokuto sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. His hair was a mess and Keiji noticed his cheeks were blotchy. He approached Bokuto slowly and sat next to him. He didn’t dare touch him. 

“She broke up with me.”

Keiji’s breath hitched at Bokuto’s words. He stared at the man next to him in shock. Out of everything he was expecting, _this_ was not it. He had no idea what to say or do. His mind was telling him to say something but his mouth felt dry. He swallowed thickly before placing a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“I. . . don’t know what to say, Bokuto-san. I’m sorry.” He tried to sound as sympathetic as he could. He thought Bokuto and Fukuda would stay together forever. Oh how wrong he was. “Do you want tea? Coffee?” 

Bokuto shook his head and scrubbed at his cheeks. “No. I’m gonna shower.” 

Keiji watched as Bokuto went to the bathroom, the door closing with a soft click. It was his turn to scrub at his face in disbelief. He had to shake his head before getting up and turning on the kettle. His movements were robotic as he tried to process Bokuto’s words. 

_ She broke up with me. _

**_She broke up with me._ **

_ Holy shit. _

Keiji took out his phone from his pocket and with shaky fingers texted Konoha

_ To: Aki _

_ SHE BROKE UP WITH HIM _

_ From: Aki _

_ Shit. Seriously?! _

_ Did he say why???? Is he okay???? _

_ To: Aki _

_ No and no, but I’m sure he’ll want to talk later. He’s in the shower. I’ll tell you if he does. I don’t know how to handle him like this right now _

He set his phone down as the kettle whistled. He poured two mugs of tea, Bokuto might have said he didn’t want any but Keiji knew him better than that. Bokuto came out of the bathroom in only a towel wrapped low on his hips, Keiji looked away. 

“I made tea. Hurry before it’s cold.” He watched as Bokuto shot him what was supposed to be a smile but it looked more like a grimace. 

Keiji understood. He had gotten his heart broken more times than he could count. 

Bokuto didn’t want to talk about the situation. After Keiji showered and dressed in comfortable pajamas, he migrated to Bokuto’s room. For the first time in years, Bokuto sobbed against Keiji’s chest, shoulders shaking with his sobs and constantly rubbing his nose and cheeks with the sleeves of his sweater. Keiji's heart contracted in his chest for his friend.

Keiji woke up with Bokuto still curled up against his chest. He looked peaceful, contrast to the night before. Keiji indulged himself for a split second as he buried his nose in Bokuto’s hair and inhaled deeply. With a final squeeze, he stood from the bed, careful not to wake Bokuto up. He made them breakfast and when he went to wake up Bokuto, the man was already awake, scrubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

“Good morning.” Keiji leaned on the door frame, scrutinizing every move Bokuto made.

“Morning.” He shot Keiji a sleepy smile. “Is that my shirt?”

Keiji looked down at the over-worn shirt that was - in fact - a little too big on him. He shrugged. “I made breakfast.” 

Bokuto cracked a small grin. “You’re the best, ‘Kaashi!” 

* * *

The week went like that. Keiji was trying to comfort Bokuto as much as he could and was trying his best not to accidentally trigger Bokuto’s emo mode. He wanted to ask Bokuto how he was feeling, he did, but it was tough. It was uncomfortable and awkward whenever Keiji tried to bring the topic up. Konoha was telling him to ask, but it wasn’t as easy as he made it seem.

Currently, Keiji and Bokuto were having dinner. They were in Sakura, Bokuto wanting to celebrate for the game the team had won. Plus Keiji had aced one of his final papers so it called for a double celebration. 

Keiji was halfway into his onigiri when Bokuto said something he wasn’t expecting.

“She broke up with me because she thought I spent too much time with volleyball and you.”

Keiji wasn’t expecting it, choking as he suddenly swallowed. He coughed into a napkin, eyes watering behind his glasses. He took a drink of water and calmed himself down. “Excuse me?” His voice was strained.

Bokuto was looking down at his onigiri, two out of the three untouched. “I don’t know. She said those were the reasons. I told her you’re my best friend and volleyball is my passion. How can I  _ not  _ spend time with you nor play volleyball? It doesn’t make sense. I spent a lot of my spare time with her. I didn’t even spend as much time with you! Just back at the apartment.”

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean, Bokuto-san. Like you said, you spent most of your time with her. The last time we spent time together while you two were dating was months ago.” Keiji felt confused. How could she say that when they spent time together when she was busy or when they were heading to bed? 

“I know!” 

“Please lower your voice, Bokuto-san.”

“Sorry.” Bokuto had the decency to look sheepish. “I don’t know what was the real reason she broke up with me. But! This just means I get to hang out more with you! Toss for me tomorrow?!”

“I work and need to study.”

Bokuto’s pout stayed on his face for the rest of dinner. 

They left Sakura after they paid for their dinner, telling the owner they would be returning soon. Back at the apartment, Keiji flopped on the couch, sighing loudly. He had one more paper to finish but the couch was comfortable and all he wanted was to succumb to the fluffiness of it. He closed his eyes as he felt a blanket being thrown over him.

“Nap. I’ll wake you up later.”

Keiji sighed as he curled into himself under the blanket; it smelled like Bokuto. The scent lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna thank you all so much for your support on this fic! i always read the comments but not always reply cause i've been busy juggling my online classes, i really hope you enjoyed this chapter! sadly there are only two chapters left, thank you so much for clicking on this fic and taking your time to support me and my works! 
> 
> i commissioned my friends micasspica on twitter for the konoaka scene in the club and it's absolutely gorgeous you guys can check it out [here](https://twitter.com/micasspica/status/1243685814833500168?s=20)


	9. Chapter 9

Constant poking on his cheek woke Keiji up. He cracked open an eye; Konoha’s blurry form came into view.

“Aki? What are you doing here?” He held the blanket tighter against himself, annoyed at being disturbed.

“Bokuto invited Saru and I over for drinks. Was instructed to wake you up.”

“And you’re hogging the couch.” 

Keiji turned his head to see Sarukui walking towards them with two plates. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. “How long have I been asleep?”

“An hour.” Bokuto walked in holding four drinks in his hands. He handed the only drink that wasn’t beer to Keiji. “Finish your paper and I’ll make ya another.”

Keiji frowned but relented. He would definitely do anything for another of Bokuto’s concoctions. He finished his paper in record time and blindly handed Bokuto his glass as he pressed the save button. Bokuto took the glass and Keiji shut his laptop. Silence fell and he looked up to see Konoha and Sarukui staring at him with knowing smirks.

“What?” He looked between the two, shifting uncomfortably at being scrutinized.

“It’s creepy how in sync you two are.” Sarukui commented as he sloshed the beer in his can.

Keiji was confused and it must have shown on his face because Konoha commented, “He took the glass without even looking at you.”

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed.” Konoha 's smirk widened as he brought the can to his lips.

With hot cheeks, Keiji cleared the coffee table and took his belongings to his room, their smirks ingrained behind his eyelids. He had to take a minute to compose himself before he would scream. Of what? He didn’t know. 

The evening passed by quicker than Keiji thought. One minute they were reminiscing about old days in high school and the next Sarukui was carrying a drunk Konoha as they went home. 

“Keiji! I love ya, man.” Konoha roughly patted Keiji’s back and to Keiji’s surprise, kissed his cheek sloppily.

Keiji thanked every deity in existence that Bokuto was in the kitchen because his cheeks were hot and he was sure his face was crimson. “Good night.” He bowed his head as Sarukui waved and shut the door quickly. Drunk Konoha did  _ not  _ hold back.

After calming down, Keiji cleaned the living room, taking the last two plates to the kitchen. Bokuto was almost done with the dishes. He placed them in the sink and quietly began to dry them.

“Thanks.”

Bokuto made a questioning noise.

“For tonight. Cheering me up and helping me out. I had fun.”

Bokuto chuckled. “You’re welcome. But I think I did it in a selfish manner.”

“What do you mean?” He dried the last glass and put it away.

“It’s dumb. Don’t worry.” Keiji watched Bokuto shake his head as he wiped his hands dry. 

“Bokuto-san.”

“It’s fine, ‘Kaashi. Don’t worry.” 

“The more you say that the more I worry.” Keiji frowned as he followed Bokuto with his sight. 

His shoulders were slightly tense and his movements were almost robotic as he opened the refrigerator. “It’s silly.”

“ _ Bokuto. _ ” His tone sounded harsher than he intended but it seemed to do the trick.

Bokuto’s shoulders slumped as he rested his butt against the counter, much like Keiji was doing. “I sometimes feel awkward around you.”

_ That  _ was unexpected. He didn’t know what to say as he stared at the small stain on Bokuto’s shirt. What was he supposed to reply to that? Or think for that matter. His best friend felt awkward around him for a reason Keiji knew Bokuto would never tell him. He held onto the counter, knuckles turning white. Keiji was confused but also hurt. _Awkward._ How was he supposed to feel about it? Should he ask Bokuto what's making him that way? Should he ignore it? 

“Gah!” Bokuto’s sudden exclamation startled him. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make it weird! I just wanted to be honest with you. I don’t like keeping stuff from you. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” 

Keiji shook his head. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable. I’m confused as to why.” He managed to look at Bokuto who was scrunching his face as he looked at the ceiling, hair messy as he ran his fingers through it.

“I don’t know. I guess. . . I have a lot going on. I’m sorry.” He opened his arms. “Apology hug?”

Keiji was a sucker for Bokuto Hugs and his stupid puppy eyes. He let himself be squeezed in the hug; chest feeling tight. 

* * *

“I’m going to lose it.” 

Konoha snorted as Keiji sat down with his tea. They met up at the coffee shop near campus because Keiji needed someone to vent to and Konoha was the only one available.

“What happened now?” Konoha raised a questioning eyebrow.

“He’s acting like he’s my boyfriend or something.” Keiji complained with a whine. He knew he sounded petulant and was probably embarrassing himself. 

“When is he not?” 

Keiji clicked his tongue. “That’s not the point, Aki. He-He’s bringing me lunch, asking for cuddles and all that kind of stuff.” He waved a hand in the air; a vague gesture. “I don’t think I can handle it any longer. I feel like my heart is going to burst.” He rubbed his face with his hands in a frustrated manner. “He’s never been like this before.” 

“Maybe he’s having withdrawals.”

Keiji looked at Konoha confused. “ _ What _ ?”

“Yeah, I mean, he and Fukuda-chan were together for a long time. Maybe he’s craving physical contact and you’re there to fill the void.”

Keiji stared at his tea frowning. “That doesn’t help me at all.” He rubbed his chest, heart feeling tight.

“Sorry. Just being realistic. It’s a possibility.” The blonde shrugged his shoulders but it was obvious he was worried for his friend. “Maybe you can tell him to stop or it makes you uncomfortable.” 

“That’s the problem. It doesn’t and I don’t want him to stop.” Keiji groaned, head against the table. “I fucking hate this. This is stupid.”

Konoha snorted. “Okay, Shakespeare. You’ll be fine. ‘Sides, you have other friends, too. We can help you out. You’re not alone, Kei.” 

Keiji’s shoulders relaxed as he felt Konoha’s fingers in his hair. “I feel stupid.”

“You’re not stupid for having feelings.  _ That  _ thought is stupid.”

They stayed quiet, the buzz of the coffee shop filling their silence.

“We can go out whenever you’re free.”

Keiji sighed at Konoha’s suggestion. “No. it’s fine.” He sat up, forehead red from the pressure against the table. He fixed his glasses and took a sip of his tea. It was already lukewarm; he made a face. 

“Oh, speak of the devil.” 

Keiji followed Konoha’s gaze, only for it to land on Bokuto who was walking towards an empty table.

“Oi, Bo!”

Keiji watched as Bokuto perked up when he saw them and waved. 

“Why did you do that?” Keiji glared at Konoha.

“Want to test something out.”

“Wh-”

“Hey!” Bokuto plopped on the chair next to Keiji, grin bright. “Whatcha up to?”

“Hmm, nothing much. Just asking Kei how his final papers are going.”

Keiji watched as Konoha placed his chin on his hands and smiled at him in a flirty manner. He had no idea what was going on if he was honest. However, he felt Bokuto tense slightly beside him. It was so minuscule Keiji would have missed it if they weren’t sitting so close. He shot Konoha a look but the latter only winked at him.

Turning to Bokuto, Konoha asked, “How’s practice been?”

Bokuto went on a rant about how the coach was purposely making things harder for them. But not as much because it was what was expected of a professional team in the first division. He was sore but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Keiji was pleasantly surprised when Bokuto told them Hinata Shouyou would be joining the team for the new season. 

After an hour or so, Konoha announced he had to leave. He bid them goodbye, planting a loud and obnoxious kiss on Keiji’s cheek. Keiji blushed a deep red. He and Bokuto followed after they finished their second drink, walking to their apartment in silence. It wasn’t awkward nor comfortable. Just silent.

Keiji didn’t know how to interpret that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this is the last chapter before the final one! i hope you all enjoyed it!! <3
> 
> you can come and scream at me on twitter @/bokuakastxn or instagram @/keijiwrites!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh I know I promised the chapter for yesterday but I completely forget I hope you all enjoy!

On a fine Summer afternoon, Keiji was searching for internship applications for the following semester. He had been sitting on the couch for hours on end scrolling between his phone and laptop. He was sure his retinas were going to burn at any moment. 

His world came to a halt when Bokuto told him of his assumptions.

“I didn’t know you and Konoha were a thing.”

It took Keiji a few seconds to process what Bokuto implied. “Wait, we-”

“I’m happy for you.” Bokuto’s smile didn’t reach his eyes as he slung his bag on his shoulder. It made Keiji’s stomach churn. “I just . . . thought we were close enough for you to tell me.”

“Bokuto-”

“I gotta get to practice. I’ll see you for dinner?”

Before Keiji could answer, Bokuto was out the door leaving him confused. He slumped against the couch, heart heavy in his chest. He took out his phone and called Konoha. 

“Hey-”

“He thinks we’re dating.” He chewed on his bottom lip, waiting for Konoha’s response. He was scared of how he would react. They knew their friendship had grown deeper these past few months, but he wasn’t expecting for Bokuto to think they were dating. 

Konoha’s bark of laughter startled Keiji. “No way. You’re kidding, right?”

Keiji sighed as he rubbed his nose. “I wish. I couldn’t even tell him. He walked out for practice and told me he would see me at dinner.”

“Tell him then.” Keiji pictured Konoha’s shrug in his head. “Let him know we’re just two bros who sometimes spend Friday nights cuddling on the couch and making out occasionally.”

Keiji snorted; Konoha wasn’t wrong. “Sounds kind of gay, Aki.” The nickname slipped out like second nature and it dawned on him. “I call you Aki when he’s around.”

“Honestly, I don’t mind you calling me that.” Konoha’s tone sounded just a little bit fond. “Only if you’re comfortable.”

“I am.” Keiji picked at the skin around his nails. “I didn’t think it would send the wrong signals. Fukuda-san broke up with him a while ago and I don’t want him to think I’m trying to take advantage of him if I tell him I like him. Sorry, I’m rambling.”

“A little.” Konoha chuckled. “Relax and tell him tonight. I think . . . he wasn’t too into Fukuda.”

“But-”

“Anyways, I gotta go. Have work in a bit. Tell me how it goes!” The sound of Konoha hanging up filled Keiji’s ears.

_ He wasn’t too into Fukuda. _

It wasn’t the first time he heard that. But they were practically married, planning on moving in together for the following semester. Keiji didn’t know how long he stared at the stain on the coffee table. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours. What he did know was he needed to finish the worksheet he needed to hand in for his summer class and finish applying for an internship.

The front door opening let Keiji know hours had passed. He had been working on autopilot, internship applications done and most of the worksheet. He wasn’t sure if the answers were right or not; he’d check them later.

“I’m home.” Bokuto’s voice sounded tired.

Keiji couldn’t see his face but his shoulders were slumped as he walked towards the couch. “Welcome home. Tired?”

Bokuto grunted as he flopped on the couch. “Want something for dinner?”

Keiji huffed. “You need rest. I’ll make ramen.” He stood and went to the kitchen to prepare the meal. He worked in silence, sometimes muttering to himself things he needed to finish and do.

Dinner was relatively silent. Keiji didn’t know when to tell Bokuto he and Konoha weren’t a thing. He finished his ramen and set his utensils down. 

“Bokuto-san.” He waited until Bokuto looked up at him. “Just to be clear, Konoha and I aren’t together. I’m not sure why I’m even telling you this or why you assumed that.” He let out a sigh, shoulders slumping forward. “But we aren’t together.”

Bokuto’s amused snort confused Keiji. “Oh, thank  _ fuck _ . It would have made being in love with you impossible.”

Keiji would have dropped his plate if it wasn’t on the table. Bokuto seemed to have the same realization of what he had said. He shot up from his seat, eyes wide. His cheeks were pink as he stammered out, “I didn’t- Shit. I’m-”

Keiji was frozen on his spot, eyes as wide as Bokuto’s. They stared at each other for who knows how long before Keiji broke the silence.

“You’re  _ what _ ?”

Bokuto couldn’t meet his eyes after Keiji spoke. “Nothing! Haha. Never mind what I said!” He was still standing and Keiji knew he was ready to bolt out of the door.

“Bokuto-san.” His voice was harsh, even to his own ears. “What do you  _ mean _ ? For how long?” He was demanding answers, he knew this. It may have come off as rude, but he needed to know. He needed to know for how long, when did he realize it. Why didn’t he say anything. Why did he hide something like this from him.

Bokuto seemed nervous, eyes flickering all over the room again. “High school.”

“ _ High school _ !”

“I know! I’m sorry! I didn’t want to make anything awkward so I never told you.” He sat on the chair again, covering his face with his hands. “I’m sorry. It’s okay if you hate me or something.” 

“You’re such a fucking  _ idiot _ .” Keiji let out a laugh, rubbing his eyes. “God. I’ve been in love with  _ you  _ since high school.” He looked at Bokuto through his fingers to see his reaction.

Bokuto’s face was priceless. His eyes were wider than an owl’s, face pink in a blush and mouth between a smile and a frown. “Seriously?! You’re not kidding?!” 

Keiji shook his head. “I called you a  _ star _ the first time I saw you in a game during my last year of middle school. You were the reason why I went to Fukurodani.”

Bokuto let out an embarrassed noise, covering his face again. “I thought you were cute. I still do.”

It was Keiji’s turn to let out an embarrassed noise as he buried his face in his folded arms over the table. “Bokuto-san,  _ please. _ ”

“Do you wanna come with me to my game on Saturday?”

“I always go to your games.” He still had his face buried in his arms, embarrassment taking over.

“No, I mean  _ with  _ me.”

Keiji looked up at Bokuto who was sporting a hopeful smile. He felt confused until it clicked. It was an away game, meaning they would be staying in a hotel.

“ _ Oh _ .”

“I mean, you don’t have to. I know it’s-”

“I would love to. I’ll be done with my summer class by then.”

Bokuto’s smile could rival the sun.

_ To: Aki _

_ bigspoonbokuto.jpg _

_ From: Aki _

_ HELL YEAH _

_ I’m glad it worked out for you two! _

_ Also _

_ saruclingingonkonoha.jpg _

_ To: Aki _

_ YOU AND SARUKUI?! _

_ From: Aki _

_ Lmao yeah accidentally made him jealous and he confessed  _

_ To: Aki _

_ Guess it worked out for both of us _

_ I’m glad for both of you _

_ From: Aki _

_ And I’m for you tbh _

_ So I was right in Bokuto having feelings for ya 〜(^∇^〜） _

_ To: Aki _

_ Oh shut up  _

Keiji locked his phone and turned; Bokuto’s arms tightened around him a fraction. He smiled as he traced Bokuto’s jaw with his finger tips, warmth coursing through his veins as his lover’s breaths evened out. 

If fifteen year old Akaashi Keiji was told he would end up with Bokuto Koutarou he would have laughed and said it was a lie, a good joke. Yet, at 21 and in said man’s arms, Keiji still couldn't believe it. 

Green might have not been his color, but in this new chapter of his life, it would be  _ theirs. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t replied to comments on the previous chapters but I’ve read them all and I want to thank you all again for supporting my content! It saddens me that this is the last chapter but I’m also very proud of this fic!
> 
> I hope you’re all keeping safe along with your loved ones!
> 
> You can come yell at me on Twitter @/bokuakastxn or on Instagram @/keijiwrites!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve gotten many comments on this fic that I haven’t gotten around to answer but I just wanna thank everyone who has taken the time to read, leave kudos and comments!! I appreciate it very much!!! 💕


End file.
